


孤独伴侣

by Noiseeee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 23:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noiseeee/pseuds/Noiseeee
Summary: 爱一个人不需要多少特意之为，只需要一个阴差阳错。





	孤独伴侣

 

     

     

00

   

    视线交集的那一瞬间，他们都萌生了同一个念头。

   

    ——啊，我要和这家伙干上一炮。

     

   

01

     

    办公室的空调坏了。只剩轰鸣作响的破旧金属盒高挂顶部，炎炎热浪沿窗框缝隙涌入屋内。堆积达顶的精装名著堆满狭窄房间的角落，然而上演其中的剧本不是莎翁的愤世悲吼，而是烤箱内葡挞的烘烤体验。

     

    仰头迎上身后窗户散落的灼目光芒，弗朗西斯不知道第几次无奈叹息。沐浴在不绝蝉鸣及愈发聒噪的人声里，法国人罕有地操着一口浪漫的法语骂娘。如果说热得吓人的纽约夏天咬紧空调当机的时刻，企图借此熔断高卢雄鸡的意志，那么校道上拥挤起哄的人声，正挑战着弗朗西斯作为校内最有魅力教师的地位。

   

    “我真该罢工，既为职工争取高温补贴，又顺便还学生学习的清净。”

   

    弗朗西斯拿起桌上的备课讲义，用力扇风。可惜这点微风只会蹂躏几张无辜的白纸，不仅不能驱热，更不能形成龙卷风卷走那群引得人声鼎沸的不速之客。

   

    “如果你那么有空，倒不如快把这堆书搬走，你的雨果碍住牛顿的道了。”

   

    相较于弗朗西斯难得的躁动，对面的亚瑟倒显得不为所动。羽毛笔、火漆印章、还有经典的蓝色墨水，如果没有在草稿与资料里勉强露出一角的笔记本电脑踪迹，眼前的英国男人活得就像是从画框里走出来的贵族，优雅，漂亮，哪怕汗水浸湿他的衬衫，纽扣与领带仍保持绝对得体的整齐。如果亚瑟能多笑一点，相信牛顿摆旁的花瓶里会插满学生们送来的爱慕花束。

   

    紫罗兰是法兰西最浪漫的诗篇，混入墨绿只会搅成愤怒相向的色调，这一点从两人的童年初遇到孽缘似地共事当下都素未改变。可当下，趴在桌上面对亚瑟，弗朗西斯少有地保持严肃缄默，他直直地凝视亚瑟，瞪圆的双目仿佛彰显法国人正亲品不得了事态后的惊讶，昔日高呼“人生下来不是为了拖着锁链，而是为了展开双翅*”的双唇，此刻颤抖着，确认四周无人后，他俯下身体，缓缓地吐出炽烫喉间的秘密耳语。

   

    *法国作家雨果名言

   

    “小少爷，你不会是不举吧。”

   

    “抱歉？”

   

    疑问的语气看似是听不清的追问，然而如果弗朗西斯稍微留意一下亚瑟的神态，尤其是那拧成一团的粗眉毛，便能充分地发现藏在言语里的愤怒杀机。他们俩从小就隔着一道围栏生活，但二十年来和颜悦色的交谈只出现在两种情形，要么是弗朗西斯有事求于亚瑟，其次就是大不列颠铁拳揍向巴黎中心前的伪善平静。

     

    但可惜一向精明的法国男人在正确对待英国人的方面总不长记性。“好吧，”弗朗西斯无奈摊手，进而缩短最后的距离，愚蠢而友善地发起追加补充。“我是说，你该不会萎了吧。”

   

    紧接着弗朗西斯的太阳穴便紧贴在一本厚实的精装书上，外力强势得仿佛施力者企图用野蛮的一拍将高数知识强塞入他的脑袋。失礼地揉了揉泛红的印痕，弗朗西斯收获来自大英帝国的决意嘲讽：“听好了青蛙，我的好兄弟健康得很，见到美人还会昂首挺胸打招呼。”

     

    “问题是哪来的美人进得了你的法眼。”拉开一定的距离，法国男人替方才白白挨上的一击吃疼地咧嘴。“那么多美女学生在你面前你毫无兴趣，楼下来了一个当红明星你瞟一眼都不愿意，”像是要佐证什么，弗朗西斯用力地从亚瑟的桌面上抽出一本翻皱的杂志，大声地附议道：“就连看黄书，你都是一副枯燥无味的模样，拜托，性冷淡成你这副德行，不是那里有问题，你怕是瞎了吧。”

   

    “这不过是因为我没有兴趣罢了。”

   

    “得了吧亚瑟，牛顿和伽利略已经是历史上的伟人，比萨斜塔上可不会有一位吃苹果的公主在等你。”

   

    “你这是什么语气，拜托，我才不会寂寞到与历史人物谈恋爱。”

     

    “那可真是太好了。”法国人夸张地松了一口气，但快步抱起桌上讲义与书籍的动作却表现出截然不同的态度。“哥哥我真希望能参与你的婚礼，看看能收下险些将一生献身给物理的柯克兰老师芳心的人，到底是长得像普朗克还是爱因斯坦。”

     

    严格律己的亚瑟是一位优雅传统的英国绅士，这毋需质疑。可在面对老对头弗朗西斯时，他昔日坚守的耐性与理智别说发挥作用，就连是否存在也需要打上一个暧昧的问号。“在你实现这毫无根据的幻想并打算开溜前，”双手抱起擅自霸占桌面而用的一大沓书后，亚瑟恶狠狠地瞪了一眼它们的原主。“你先把你这堆书给我搬走，混账弗朗西斯！”

     

    “考虑到你单身二十八年的经历，我很体贴地选择将这个重任交给你，为尊敬的柯克兰老师提供一个消磨手速和力量的机会。”

     

    “混账玩意！”

   

    管他妈的绅士风度，冲着弗朗西斯潇洒远去的背影，亚瑟兼并中指地大力回击。这一记回击着实漂亮，在公共走廊这般恶言相向不仅收获了来自众人的视线，也顺带为亚瑟的优雅形象大大减分，真不愧是弗朗西斯的囊中妙计。当然，这点快乐与潇洒是暂时的，互骂、掐架、最后集体到医务室报道，这就是这对朋友的日常生活，弗朗西斯的得意总坚持不到一会，亚瑟一时被挫的锐气也将加倍奉还。用力地把巴尔扎克的脸贴向福楼拜的发梢，英国男人咬牙切齿地落下报复豪言。

   

    “啪嗒”得一声，什么东西从成堆的书本缝隙里掉落，在木制地板上发出清脆声响。是一个硬币，带有锈迹的林肯头像正彰显它的价值。一美分，来自弗朗西斯或者亚瑟的口袋散钱。望着翻滚中还不忘折射窗外阳光的小铜板，亚瑟依稀记起曾经的传言——找到一个硬币并把它捡起来，这一天你会撩到美人——毫无根据的故事，但在英美的民间却无胫而走。

   

    凝视这一小块硬币，亚瑟无声而笑。扪心自问，他并不相信这点传言，要让他相信缘分，这可比让柯克兰教授放弃微积分研究还要不可能。摆在昔日，也许年轻的学者会对这小小的硬币不以为意，而在经历友人的戏弄嘲笑后，亚瑟萌生了别样的冲动想法。

   

    如果这句话是真的，那么就请让我马上遇见那位美人。

   

    他无声祈愿，并在下一秒，为自己的荒谬行为而放声大笑。与其浪费时间在概率小得可怜的命运问题上，倒不如记下乱塞东西的毛病，待弗朗西斯那个混蛋回来后狠狠地数落一通。俯下身体，亚瑟伸出手，修长的指尖将要触及欲倒的硬币。而就在这时，一道黑影由天砸下。

     

    一声巨响。

   

   

02

   

    阿尔弗雷德在疼痛里苏醒，脑子恢复运行后所干的第一件事就是确保自己的脸蛋依旧是足以谋生的漂亮商品。

   

    有人凭手艺为生，有人靠脑子谋财，而阿尔弗雷德，这个在十八岁之前还在苦恼成绩的男孩，便借他这副漂亮的皮囊，开启了异于众人的生活。很显然，这个美国男孩是幸运的，优秀的身体条件为本在快餐店打工攒零花钱买游戏的少年谋得了星探的视线与机会，而极佳的演技天赋还有不服输的拼搏狠劲，很快就使得所谓完美的演技人生投射成全能明星阿尔弗雷德的生活缩影。

   

    出道、磨练、成名、拥抱理想人生，最好还要佳人做伴，在领奖台上激吻爱与荣光。满打满算，阿尔弗雷德已然步入工作生涯的顶峰时段，歌唱行业的大获全胜铸就了理想的一半成就，而演技事业的不温不火却挫败男孩的锐气。多亏这副漂亮的皮囊，他才能拥有改变人生的机会，而现在，因为同样的理由，他正被死死地钉在“花瓶”定位。

    他需要一个突破，潇洒帅气地向世人证明自己的实力，而这正是此刻他出现在这所名校的理由——在众目睽睽下上演肾上腺激素飙升的硬汉戏码，既能俘获校内年轻粉丝的注意，又能借他们强大的网络力量，扩大自己的支持面——还真是一点都不英雄的方式。阿尔弗雷德在内心嘲讽，于是他接过饮用水，当众迎头浇下——水流浅浅地勾勒恤衫下的美味轮廓，别有深意地吐舌轻舔，充斥邻家少年的阳光气息，又力度恰好地点缀暧昧气息。炒作狡猾，不英雄但却意外有用。

   

    一个硬币——或许该说一个本该安静地躺在阿尔弗雷德口袋里的铜板，在故意施加的力量面前，挣脱了布料的约束砸入草皮，耀眼的骄阳下，小块的金属正折射耀眼的光芒。有够狡猾。阿尔弗雷德轻咬唇角。他比谁都清楚硬币的来历，但此刻这位算准时机的艺人就像是什么都没发生一样，用实际行动上演一出夺取支持的好戏。

   

    在英美地区，传言找到一个硬币并把它捡起来，这一天你会撩到美人——这并无根据，可这成为了阿尔弗雷德手中的吸引筹码——人独爱美好，哪怕明白童话的一切不过是寄托，但仍不禁幻想；就像眼下围观支持的少男少女们，他们自知偶像记住自己的可能微乎其微，但为了那几点概率，他们愿为自己的白日梦买单，将希望寄托在这枚被阿尔弗雷德“捡起”的悲哀硬币上。

   

    束缚全身的威亚铁锁骤然缩紧，化妆师正抢在这个时间点替少年补妆，以用最好的姿态迎接镜头。“阿尔弗，一会就要拍高空镜头了，你会被吊到这栋办公楼的顶部，在拍板后跳到对面楼顶。”经纪人戴维靠近，眼里既是期待又是紧张。“说实话兄弟，你没问题吗，需要我马上安排替身？”

     

    当然有问题！之前拍摄飞车爆破时已经够呛了，现在还得高空一跳，就算有威亚扯住，也不是一般地刺激身心。然而，当这一连串话送到唇边时，却融化为截然不同的内容。“当然没问题，世界的英雄可不会这就退缩，不需要替身，我要亲自上阵拍摄。”愿上帝保佑我。

     

    拍板，助跑，紧接着纵身一跃，自信地跳到对面大楼的顶层。这一段内容没有任何一句台词，但却比任何一段针锋相对的演技切磋更灼烧阿尔弗雷德的心。深呼吸，他竭力保持冷静。倒退数步的小腿肌肉紧绷，蔚蓝的双眼里映落这所名校绝大多数的俯瞰美景。倒计时声掺入充斥双耳的剧烈心跳，阿尔弗雷德绷紧全身的每一条神经，等待下方导演手臂一挥的瞬间，然后，冲出去！

     

    迎风努奔，阿尔弗雷德用双臂割开高处寒冷的空气。双腿大迈步，他就像是每一位女孩心中幻想的英雄那样，从天而降地张开双臂。地势高低造成的运动逆风卖力地缠住男孩，在空中乱舞的深金色碎发拍疼了他的脸，但阿尔弗雷德并不在意，瞪大蔚蓝的双眼，他看见了目标的降落点，他的初次空中摄影将迎来圆满的结束。

   

    至少本该如此。

   

    可不知是因为风向还是起跳不好的诸多因素，视野里紧锁的目标范围正快速地向上方晃过，屈膝准备降落的双腿此刻成为了玻璃上的滑行者。救命的威亚死死地扯住阿尔弗雷德的肌肉，但惯性影响下的男孩仍像一颗脱枪的子弹射向逐渐靠近的那一扇窗户。

    该死。阿尔弗雷德竭力摆动双腿，企图借此拉开距离，但可惜上帝闭上了双眼，玻璃窗上的雨痕近在眼前。一声巨响充斥他的耳际，爆裂的玻璃碎片像是打碎的骄阳，迎金色的发梢快速抽过。

   

   但愿那间房间没有人。双手护头，阿尔弗雷德在内心嘶吼祈祷，而就在这瞬间，蔚蓝的天空撞入墨绿的幽树，擅于在众人里闪耀的明星，此刻却遇见了照亮世界的璀璨光芒。

     

   

03

   

    小时候，大约五岁，亚瑟在兄长的恶作剧安排下，观看了人生中的第一部美国电影。这副主人公在鲜血里一拳一个异形的诡异暴力模样，让年幼的男孩刷新了对大洋彼岸国家的认知印象。

   

    大学毕业来到这块北美大陆的东海岸工作，深切体会到“在纽约城这一切皆有可能”意味后，亚瑟便切身体会，比自家饼干罐还要弱的防盗系统，怕就是动不动就被推开的大门。破门而入的桥段和场景，亚瑟在内心模拟过千千万万次，也足足等待了整整六年，而没想到，抢在经历破门而入并拨通911之前，他会经历一次好莱坞电影热衷的破窗而入。

   

    面对这以极近距离发生在眼前的意外爆破，英伦绅士满脑子只剩下嘴上的这一句话。

   

    “这他妈发生了什么！”

   

    细碎的声音引起亚瑟的注意，是破窗而入的“罪魁祸首”。他们两人侥幸地躲开洒满一地的玻璃，但藏不起摔伤后的本能疼痛。深金色的碎发杂乱不已，昂贵的礼服弄得破破烂烂，不过这对于对方的帅气而言没有丝毫地折损。他吃疼地撑起身体，微睁的双眼里，亚瑟窥见一道蓝影，澄澈干净，宛若纽约无云的灿烂晴空，纯净，但又深邃得让人沉迷窒息。他正凝视亚瑟，而被紧锁的祖母绿里，罕有地泛起波澜。

     

    支撑身体的右手缓缓抬起，形成满带歉意的握手姿势，向亚瑟挥去。修长的指尖拂过亚瑟额前飘起的一小撮乱发，摊开的掌心里仿佛捧起温柔。讲究礼仪和纪律的英国绅士不是心胸狭隘之徒，望着逐渐接近的掌心，一句理解与原谅几欲自双唇吐出。

   

    然后那只手仿佛擦着亚瑟的眼睫毛而过，紧接着，这个不速之客像是被泼了卸妆水的化妆女郎一样，心疼地抚摸他自己的脸颊。

     

    连道歉都不懂的无礼之徒！

   

    咬牙切齿，亚瑟巴不得赏前一秒还相信对方来者友善温和的自己一巴掌。小心翼翼地支撑起身体坐在不远处办公椅上，亚瑟总算挽回一点身为权益被侵害者的尊严。低头望向那个仿佛还在怜惜自己的男人，他不掩咋舌，咽下卡在喉咙的宽恕言语，亚瑟神情淡漠发起占据上风的责问。

     

    “你是谁，你怎么到这里？”

   

    “嘿伙计，”不知名的男人这才终于舍得把眼睛停在亚瑟的身上，如果抛去偏见，唇角挂着的笑容确实算得上阳光帅气，不过仍无法使英国绅士稍作松口。“呃，我叫阿尔弗雷德。”显然，无缘无故地冲入，还径直撞上屋主的不满视线，这个不知道脑袋断了根经的少年总算也察觉到场景的尴尬。“不错的窗户。”阿尔弗雷德果断选择岔开话题——这确实是明智之举，如果忽视大开空洞的窗户，还有被言语称赞至散落一地的玻璃碎片。

     

    “该说‘曾经是不错的窗户’。”英国绅士一向待人友好。可对于破窗而入的阿尔弗雷德，哪怕对方挤出一抹贴心帅气的笑容，他的喉间也难以吐出任何一句友善言辞。“于是说，你打算怎么处理，尊敬的阿尔弗雷德先生。”

     

    “窗户是英雄我所打破的，我一定不会推脱，”出乎预料，这个看起来毛毛躁躁的男孩竟坚定地承担自己的责任。他大步走近办公桌，一把握起笔筒里塞着的签字笔，自觉地坐在亚瑟的对面，往便利贴上写下一串号码，还有友好调皮的笑脸。“这是我助理的电话，联系他就会收到一笔补偿。”这家伙长得有够帅，亚瑟由心自语。

     

    但这并不足以为事件画上圆满的句号。“等等，”简短的单词，打断了阿尔弗雷德离开的步伐。亚瑟大步地走向这个处于惊讶中的美国男孩，一把将比自己还高出些许的他逼到墙根角落。这张脸还真是有够帅，只可惜太年轻，稍微逼近一下都能慌张脸红。“我要的是电话号码还有邮箱，你的。”

     

    “呃……我想你该知道，英雄我是阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德•F•琼斯。”

     

    “这又怎么样，难道我要改口称呼您为‘琼斯先生’吗。”

   

    “不，我是说，”迎上不愿松口的亚瑟，被逼在墙角的阿尔弗雷德有些举手无措，仿佛这剧情桥段愿超乎他的预料。“英雄我、我是明星，这点小事理应让经纪人处理，而且我现在正在拍摄……”

     

    经纪人？好像那只青蛙确实提及过学校来了一位当红明星拍摄电影，为此他还愤愤不平……嚼碎对方言辞里所蕴含的惊人消息后，攥紧阿尔弗雷德衣襟的手并没有松开。“得了吧，按照你们美国人的办事效率，等我找到你的经纪人，再按照漫长的流程索赔，这间办公室怕是不知道要经历多漫长的风吹雨打。”语罢，亚瑟耸了耸肩：“再说，我根本不认识你。”

     

    “拜托兄弟，这不过是你的偏见，至少我不会那么不负责任。”窗外不绝的呼喊声说明拍摄的继续进行，不久，走廊传来的杂乱脚步声也预示工作人员正确认阿尔弗雷德的位置和安危。美国男孩急需离开这间办公室，继续他的工作。而摆在他面前，一个大学教授正阻碍他的道路。“收下吧亚瑟，我一定会做出理赔。”好家伙，他总算发现亚瑟实验服口袋上扣着的胸牌。

   

    而骤然反锁的大门宣告了这场斗争里，感人肺腑的真诚话语根本没有一点用处。

   

    倔强的家伙！美国男孩真想瞧瞧这个死板的教授脑袋里，塞着的到底是中规中矩的一线式流程工厂，还是乐意戏弄的恶趣味玩家。阿尔弗雷德知道只需要继续等待，他的工作团体一定能把他带出房间。但他也很清楚，在这件自己明显理亏的破窗而入事件里，自己的一举一动都可能成为狗仔们挚爱的烂骨头。着重分析后，相望纷争的双眸里，翱翔蓝天的自由雄鹰总算被死板坚守的古树一把缠住，拖入对方一早紧咬的要求牢笼。

     

    阿尔弗雷德用咬地拔出签字笔的笔盖，飞快地将自己的电话与邮箱塞入便利贴所剩的缝隙里。前不久潇洒写下的号码笔墨未干，而现在，萎缩在其中的私人信息衬得分外落魄可怜。用力将笔与纸条塞到对方胸前的口袋，阿尔弗雷德狠狠地瞪了一眼近在咫尺的胸牌——亚瑟•柯克兰，力学第三实验室教授。他真该记住这个家伙，竟然不认识自己的死板老头。

     

    破窗而入的少年，此刻破门而出。而本将男孩逼在墙角的教授，竟在最后一秒，被对方反手困在墙与臂弯之间。嚣张的小鬼头，真是白白浪费那张像是天使一样的精致脸蛋。亚瑟愤愤地走在办公椅上，散满一地的玻璃渣在这愤怒的视线里仿佛要被烧透。阿尔弗雷德•F•琼斯——亚瑟往排课时间表上用力地刻下这个名字——这个欠我一大面玻璃的家伙。

   

    混账！

   

   

04

   

    命运就是一个爱恶作剧的老头！

   

    顶着一身臭汗回到独身居住的公寓后，阿尔弗雷德撕下完美偶像的伪装，用竖起的中指好好地问候了一句命运的屁眼。

     

    今天的拍摄行程还算不错，喧闹嘈杂的人群一如既往地成为夸耀自身魅力的途径。刷了刷Twitter的热门内容，阿尔弗雷德很满意地看见自己的名字再度活跃在最前线。“#阿尔弗雷德现身名校拍摄危险镜头”、“#向经典致敬，一代新星阿尔弗雷德”这类型的标签层出不穷，一张张贴满了主题页。仰面躺在沙发上，众人追慕的巨星正像是孩子那样兴奋拍打庆祝，当然，如果能除去那一颗在邮箱栏闪烁的小红点外，也许他的心情会更好。

     

    他就像是漫画中的超级英雄那样奋身起跳，可却落得摔入他人办公室的下场。这本来就是阿尔弗雷德不堪回首的往事，可万万没想到一向宠爱自己的幸运女神此刻却无意走神，自己偏偏遇上了一个硬骨头——一定要自己亲自负责赔偿的倔强教授。

     

    明明那张脸看起来那么漂亮，笑起来应该挺可爱的，但是生性竟然是那么死板。在内心默默抱怨，少年烦躁地划过手机显示屏上一条条讯息提示，可唯独对那一封投入邮箱的信件迟迟犹豫。陌生的邮箱名，罕有人知的纯私人帐号，还有这巧合的时间段，用脚趾头想想，这封来信的背后来者，只指向唯一一个可能——破碎的窗户还有窗户后眉毛都皱成一团的亚瑟•柯克兰。

   

    倦意趋势阿尔弗雷德拒绝处理麻烦私事，但负责的本性终使得这封信从一行萎缩在提示栏的字母，摊开为传达内容的邮件。

   

    一如所料，谨慎的言语搭上考究的用词，流畅的行文将下午所发生的逊毕事端生动形象地再现眼前。简短的信件里不带任何一个附有情绪的字眼，可字里行间却流露两者对立立场还有处理事态的公平坚决态度。第五次通读全文才稍有体会的阿尔弗雷德，不自主地想起亚瑟职位——力学第三研究室教授，好家伙，你确定不该是阻碍学生讴歌青春的教导处主任吗。

   

    嘴上苦笑戏弄，不过就事论事，阿尔弗雷德还是没有忘记需要奉还的赔偿费。信件特地标明金额数量还有打款帐号，然而美国男孩犹豫片刻后，却摊开钱包里的一张空白支票——亚瑟说他不认识我。既然你这倔强老头紧咬私人信息不放，那么英雄我也就不客气，非要让你那呆板的世界里，出现属于我的亮丽色彩——点开学校网站主页，手心的钢笔飞快颤动，一串指向正午初遇之地的单词缓缓地流出笔尖。

     

    “嘿伙计，明天能上门收一个快递吗？”打通惯以使用的快递服务电话，阿尔弗雷德颤抖的音线难掩兴奋。“不是什么昂贵的东西，只不过是一份惊喜礼物。”

   

    满意地看着桌上收拾封好的杰作，一抹恶作剧得逞的自信微笑爬上阿尔弗雷德的唇角。下午时分的逊毕经历成为了脑后往事，现在，男孩一想到将这份佳作将会送达尊敬的柯克兰教授手中，他竟莫名地兴奋期待。

   

    命运啊，你可真是一个爱恶作剧的老头。

   

    正巧，我也喜欢。

     

   

05

   

亲爱的亚瑟：

   

    我对砸碎玻璃窗一事抱以十二万分的歉意，至此附上一张支票，用于支付窗户赔偿金及相关的误工费用。考虑到尊贵的柯克兰教授可能不认识我的现状，因此随信寄来几本资料，愿能为单调的生活带来旁人的丰富色彩，帮助目光局限在过去伟人与学识的你，重新与当下社会接轨，毕竟未来的世界里，英雄我的名字将远扬至你的门外。

   

    PS.贴上便利贴的页数都出自英雄我的精挑细选，一定能让你全方位认识我～

   

你的，阿尔弗雷德

     

    亚瑟收到了一份快递。喷满香水礼盒上配以新鲜玫瑰，强行霸占了办公桌的一角。一句“Cadeau*”还有考究的图纹，与其说让他倍感尊贵优雅，倒不如用头皮发麻更能贴切地表露绅士阅读包裹内信件后的内心感受。

     

    *法语，意为“礼物”

     

    支票和信件早已被亚瑟所预料，可这东西、这什么玩意！

     

    几沓厚厚的杂志撑起包裹的绝大部分空间与重量。不同的价态与纸张用材，摆在年轻教授面前的刊物可谓是从标题里都彰显着截然相异的路线风格，却又使它们出现致命的一点相似——风格各异的硬照和专访，却配上一个从昨天开始就阴魂不散流连身边的名字。

     

    “……阿尔弗雷德•F•琼斯，身高177厘米，金发碧眼标准美男！来一杯盛夏可乐，尽享属于北美的阳光帅气”、“阿尔弗空降Billboard前十！一首《Don't Mind》唱出无数少男少女的心声”、“两栖巨星阿尔弗！用歌声唱出故事，用演技上演人生”……夸张的大标题衬以花哨的色彩字体显得相当低俗，不过即便如此，也无法成为阻挡照片上男孩英气逼人的碍脚石。

   

    时而衣衫打湿怀抱篮球，灿烂的笑容十足教科书上的邻家男孩；时而梳起金发佩戴金丝眼镜，华尔街的精英情人立于眼前；时而慵懒倦意，双手握着麦克风哼唱情歌小调，蓬松的发丝引人不住伸手揉乱……每一本杂志都有不同的态度与立场，可在阿尔弗雷德的英气和才能上，笔墨竟罕有地趋向统一。

   

    如果这几本杂志还有以上的正面言辞没有被某位饱受赞誉的明星“贴心”地圈出来的话，也许就连挑剔严格的柯克兰教授，也不仅发自内心地肯定一句。

     

    冒然破窗而入，醒来后第一件事不是道歉而是确保脸没事，赔偿还带上几本夸耀自己的杂志，这根本不是什么正面英雄，这不过是一个自恋的家伙。他要把这几本杂志寄回去，连同多出来的赔偿金——不属于他的东西他从不会收下，是这位英国绅士的行为守则，更何况这几本光是标注荧光笔就张扬夸耀气息的杂志，着实不得与质朴典雅的藏书同处。

     

    不过，扪心自问，亚瑟也比谁都清楚，这个自恋的家伙确实是一个愿意负责任的男子汉。他没有必要留下正确的电话与邮箱，作为公众人物，哪怕留下经纪人的号码，也可能会引发不必要的意外。然而他却这样做了，即便里面很大部分的原因是出自自己的强求，但阿尔弗雷德没有撒谎也没有逃避，他准时送来对应的补偿，当然，还有这几本多此一举的杂志。

     

    视线停在杂志上那张清爽的笑脸，亚瑟点燃了指间的香烟。混浊的烟雾弥散眼前，那双蔚蓝眼睛在时间面前变得朦胧不清，但他仍清楚地记得，当阿尔弗雷德撞入房间的那一瞬间，他在那双眼睛里，看到了深吸晴空中的自我。

   

    自己果然还是不喜欢明星。哪怕深知他们的双眼不会停在你身上一秒，但你总会无可救药地抱以拥有对方视线一瞬的渴望。

     

    合上杂志，亚瑟从抽屉里掏出信纸与支票，提笔打算终结这段浅浅的关联。然而，待笔尖划过纸张时，他一向清醒的头脑里，却少有地萌生犹豫。

     

   

06

     

    二十四年了，阿尔弗雷德总算第一次体会到送礼的难处。著名的明星看着摆满一地的返还快递，心情有些复杂。

   

    凭借这一副漂亮的皮囊，还有友善相待的处世态度和人格魅力，无论身在哪里，阿尔弗雷德都将是话题的核心。这一点天赋优势在成为明星后更是发挥到极致，明星效应外加卖力的工作，阿尔弗雷德可谓是商家代言赤手可热的选择。别说精挑细选送东西给别人，只要是他亲自碰过的戏服、道具、哪怕一张纸，都成为黑市竞拍的炒价热门。这并不夸张，报道上一个个惊人的数字还有粉丝们泪流满面的感动模样便是最好的证明。

   

    而现在，就是这样的阿尔弗雷德•F•琼斯，再三送礼，却接连三次被对方快递送回。

     

    退件包裹一：杂志。原因：不想看。

     

    退件包裹二：电影电视剧蓝光光盘。原因：不想看。

     

    退件包裹三：专辑。原因：不想听。

   

    这什么理由！这可是阿尔弗雷德第一次主动寄礼物给别人，虽然主要是出自让对方死死地记住自己的不纯动机，但也不至于遭到这样直白的回击。标准的问候语和不带任何情绪化言辞的客观套话，让你没有任何机会揪住对方的致命毛病，可这理由就像是一盆冰水，毫不留情地铺面袭来。亚瑟•柯克兰就像他所教授的物理学一样，又硬又难啃！

     

    可包裹内的物件让阿尔弗雷德如此不满意，但两人间的传递交流却没有因此骤停。退回的杂志里，未干的滴落墨迹留下翻阅的痕迹。崭新专辑的封口处，轻微的交错说明了阿尔弗雷德的歌声曾萦绕亚瑟的耳际。直名“不想看”的光盘按照原有的顺序寄回，但几本戏剧原作书却附加在包裹以内。种种迹象表明，亚瑟他不仅看了听了这一切，但不服软的个性使这个家伙哪怕在珍藏的原作书上圈出阿尔弗雷德对应的台词，也不愿意表露任何的私人态度。

     

    真不可爱。轻抚书页上写落的名字，阿尔弗雷德无声而笑。亚瑟•柯克兰。这个名字的主人曾硬气地把自己逼到墙角，嘴硬的性格使每一个包裹都成为阿尔弗雷德积累怒气的爆发点。倔强、死板、偏偏还教学生时期最讨厌的物理，就是这样的一个硬骨头，却在不知不觉里改变了阿尔弗雷德的生活。

   

    他开始期待门铃被按响的那一刻，在怒骂某位考究教授后，掩嘴偷笑对方无意留下的可爱痕迹。他较真似得搜刮有关于自己的讯息，在每一个镜头每一句话里，冲对方夸耀自己的魅力。有时候，阿尔弗雷德甚至在想，破窗而入的那一天，也许并没有那么糟糕，自己确实逊毕了，但也因此让那一道沁心的祖母绿融入自己的世界。

   

    俯瞰纽约城的夜景，曾经的他感到孤独寂寞。而现在，望向由灯火连成的一片星海，阿尔弗雷德竟感到几分温暖，因为他知道，其中总有一颗星星，真正地记住了“阿尔弗雷德”这个人，而不是荧屏前活跃的虚伪明星。

   

    无数个昼夜，阿尔弗雷德不止一次想要拨通包裹上的号码，用真切快捷的声音，与信件一侧的他交谈。可指尖从未按下拨通键，阿尔弗雷德说不清他们的关系。与亚瑟的来信里，他确实褪下伪装。可他们的来往建立在自我的恶作剧夸耀上，脱离了“明星阿尔弗雷德”的连接，他们还能说些什么。

     

    阿尔弗雷德放下了预备好的商业海报卷。犹豫片刻，他的双手拿起摆在柜子上的一张老照片。照片里，还没有长开的男孩坐在课桌上，寸头发型藏在宽松的卫衣帽里，鼻梁上的雀斑在时光的痕迹里变得模模糊糊，但唇角的笑容至今仍无忧灿烂。中学时期的阿尔弗雷德，没有身材、头发乱糟糟、就连长相都是如今黑点的瘦弱男孩。然而，阿尔弗雷德却取下了这张照片。他在赌一种可能，跨越现有基础真正地进入彼此世界的机会。

   

    告诉我，你是怎么想。

   

   

07

   

    迈入办公室的一刻，亚瑟果不其然地遇上弗朗西斯的臭脸，还有摆在桌面的包裹。

   

    “你恋爱了吧。”

     

    “你这是哪来的错觉！”弗朗西斯的口中果然没有让英国绅士欢愉的消息。“这不过是朋友寄来的包裹。”上帝，亚瑟•柯克兰的口中竟出现“朋友”一词。

   

    “问题不在包裹上，而在你，亚瑟。”法国人支起身子，紫罗兰色双眼与祖母绿间仅相差一张窄桌。“也许你自己都没有发现，每当你收到包裹时，嘴角总挂着甜到腻的笑容。”

     

    双手将凉水摔上脸庞，顺势而下的浅痕渐渐勾勒绅士的倦意。自从戒掉酒吧畅饮的恶习后，学校与家的两点一线构成了亚瑟稳定而枯燥的生活。相较于学生时期的惹事生非，亚瑟更安乐于现状。他就像是匀速直线运动的列车，只要没有外力的干涉，也许这一生都将安稳平庸地度过。

   

    而就在这时，一个素未谋面的男人打破了生活的宁静。他是时下流行的明星，但这个美国大男孩更像是笨拙的圣诞老人，弄错时间与地点，强势地踹碎亚瑟心中的玻璃窗，将一份份充满孩子气的礼物，堆满数年为敞开的大门。

   

    预料之内的署名下，意料之外轻小的包裹让亚瑟有些惊讶。用美工刀小心翼翼地割开结实的瓦楞纸、取出充当缓冲材料的泡沫，箱子里所掩藏的本尊展露眼前——一张照片。时间在陈旧的薄膜上落下斑驳痕迹，泛黄的色彩让一切看起来是那么模糊，然而，镜头锁定的这个瞬间里，逆光而坐的男孩笑容，却越过一切的束缚，洒落亚瑟的心中。瘦弱的身材已然健美，长着青春痘的脸庞此时蜕变为性感帅气的象征，双目蔚蓝，依旧澄澈得宛若纽约晴空。亚瑟当然认识这个男孩，毕竟他可强行砸破了办公室的窗户。

   

    ——告诉我，你是怎么想。照片背后的留言，刺疼亚瑟的双眼。

     

    “你该不会是恋爱了吧？”弗朗西斯的言语仍萦绕耳际，然而无心的对话却搅乱了内心的宁静。别说性别问题，光是身份问题就让这一切成为天方夜谭。他是众人所向的明星，而自己不过是一个被学生咒骂的严格教授。他们的联系，本该随那张支票的落定而结束，但记忆中流光晃动的午后，亚瑟却在对方身上看到了自己——拥抱虚光的寂寞男孩，还有皱眉用严肃武装的孤独自我。

     

    他们进行蹩脚幼稚的来往，言辞里互不饶人，然而，生活在这个人数密度极高的都市里，亚瑟与阿尔弗雷德却只能借这样脆弱的关系拥抱孤独的彼此，让冰冷的心间洒落意外的暖光。亚瑟暂且分不清这到底是爱，还是自怜，但他明白，他已经困于其中，明天与后天，他仍然会写下反驳的言语，直到其中一方拥抱自己的幸福归属。

     

   轻汲一口杯中的红茶，冷却后的苦涩味道蔓延舌尖。数次斟酌用词后，修长的手指这才握起熟悉的钢笔。凭学识探索世界的教授，早已将文字艺术揉烂在生命里。他写过生涩难懂的学术论文，却在简单数句里，耗尽一夜时光。

   

   

08

   

    一封信，从城市的一端来到另一端。诞生于清晨未干的笔墨里，精巧考究的火漆印赋予了它的灵魂与使命。快节奏而过的都市，在昼夜交替里飞快转变，而静躺在邮筒里的它，却承接寄件主人的心情，仰望这片宁静幽深的晴空。牛皮纸外衣在漫长的旅程里褶皱不堪，可待指尖温度传至的那一刻重生。用心呵护的内容，总算送到那个人的手中，然而，面对期盼已久的内容，他却哭了。

     

    ——总有一天男孩会知道，对于寒冬里的老头而言，他的笑容多么灿烂珍贵。

   

    掏出手机，飞快地翻开通讯录，望着那一串熟悉的号码。这一次，他不再犹豫，指尖迅速而坚决地按下拨通键。短暂的振铃声充斥耳畔，但由之流逝的每一秒都让美国男孩度日如年。他的心脏快要蹦出这副躯体，可他连一句言语都无从编织。阿尔弗雷德脑子一片空白，他不知道自己该说些什么会说些什么，他只知道，他想听见亚瑟的声音，想遇见那个倔强的教授，想像那个午后一样，飞踹一切的困扰来到他的身边。

     

    “喂？”

   

    电话接通了。透过电流过滤的声音低沉而沙哑，不过可以确定，话筒一侧的人定是阿尔弗雷德所愿遇见的他。深夜十一点，喧闹的纽约城依旧灯火通明，成片的灯光亮河温暖漂亮得宛若梦境。然而这一次，他并没有感到孤独寂寞，因为他知道，星河之下，定有一盏灯此刻正为他而点亮。

   

    “是我，阿尔弗。”不需要顾忌，不再需要按捺。假若男孩的笑容能为寒冬中的你带来灿烂暖阳，那么长大后的我，定能以拥抱给予你入心的温暖。“这周末我在麦迪逊广场花园开演唱会，你会来吧！”

     

    突然而至的邀请不仅使亚瑟惊讶，就连语罢后的阿尔弗雷德也发现其中的仓促，急忙补充道：“英雄我会寄票过去。这、你知道的，既然杂志和专辑不能夺得尊贵的柯克兰教授一睹的荣幸，那么相信现场演出，一定会让你不失所望，最后发自内心地承认我。”好家伙，这理由真棒。

     

    短暂的沉默降临耳际，下一秒，清脆的笑声灌入阿尔弗雷德的心中。“真有够你的。”亚瑟笑了，隔着话筒，阿尔弗雷德努力想象那张冰冷的脸绽放笑容的美好。他笑起来应该很好看吧。美国男孩无声自语。透过巨幕玻璃窗的倒影，蔚蓝的双眸映落繁华夜景，还有自己唇角不经意挂上的甜腻笑容。“我会到的。”在话筒炽烫羞红的耳朵前，话筒一侧传来了肯定的答复。“加油吧，纽约的男孩。”

     

    他会到的，在自己大发异彩的舞台下！明星的身份使他拥有过太多，而对于阿尔弗雷德这位孤独个体而言，这样的一句对他的支持言语，就是照亮世界的全部。

   

    “戴维，麻烦你在我的演唱会现场安排一个座位。”拨通经纪人的电话，阿尔弗雷德难以掩饰音线的兴奋颤抖。“要最中间视野最好的，不仅能看得见我，我也能看得见他！”

   

    我想在人群里见到他，我想要霸占他视野的全部。

     

   

09

     

    他讨厌人多的地方，曾因为这个理由，哪怕是最憧憬向往的白金汉宫也久而未至。他讨厌喧闹的舞台，鲜花与赞美属于明星阿尔弗雷德，而不是活在这副设定伪装下渴望安稳宁静的疲倦自我。

     

    然而现在，他们却为了同一个理由来到世界著名的体育馆，与过万众人分享未来三小时的每分每秒。

     

    不绝的人海四方袭来，宽阔的场馆瞬时成为了狭窄的桑拿房。擦肩的距离让私密空间成为不可能，渗入空气中的汗臭消磨英伦绅士的耐性与理智。燃一支香薰，在暖色的灯光下畅游维多利亚时期的繁盛，这将是何等惬意，但卷根的昂贵票价以及寄托在这个时间地点的约定，却远比舒适的休息时间更为重要。

     

    粉扑温柔地轻拍脸颊，坐在休息室内，即将出场的巨星正接受最后的定妆。嘈杂的人声自三小时前就充斥会场，愈发频繁的人员走动更是说明了一切的就绪与即将进行。金发被发胶固定成反感的模样，繁重的服饰阻碍肢体的放松。表演前，阿尔弗雷德总会点一根香烟，放在烟灰缸里待其燃尽，享受烟味笼罩下的片刻叛逆。不过现在，他却主动前进。他期待演出，用歌声彰显自己，不仅为了所有支持自己的人，还为了亚瑟面前的竭尽全力。

     

    倒数十秒。他努力前倾，在灯牌和人群中挤出一道缝隙。祖母绿的双眼瞪圆，努力将舞台上的任意一秒收入眼帘。

     

    他深呼吸，做着最后的放松。他的舞台已被绚丽的灯光点亮，计时牌已进入最后三秒，阿尔弗雷德用力地扯了扯衣领。他的粉丝在等他，他所珍视的人就在台下。

     

    大迈步，阿尔弗雷德冲上舞台，风格独特的歌声燃起全场氛围，灿烂帅气的笑容俘获了多少人的芳心。踮起脚，亚瑟抬头望去，炽烫的灯牌轻擦他的脸颊，然而他无心管顾，舞台上的华丽表演，彻底地轰动了守旧绅士的世界。

   

    夺目的亮光阻碍了视线的传达，可人海里，蔚蓝的天际着实笼罩翠绿的幽树，幽深的绿湖里无忧晴空正映落其上——他们间隔着整个舞台与人群，但他们的双眼里，却只剩下彼此。

     

    视线交集的那一瞬间，他们都萌生了同一个念头。

   

    ——啊，我要和这家伙干上一炮。

   

    他们是寂寞的旅人，在彼此的房门前踟躇不定。阿尔弗雷德透支所有的勇气，用一张照片叩响心中的房门。亚瑟耗尽全身的力量，将沉重的心扉缓慢推开。

     

    他遇见了他，世间最美的一道亮色。

   

   

10

   

    “等、等一下……”

     

    激烈的热吻像是雨点般地倾覆全身，英国男人勉强在甜腻的窒息感里寻求最后的一丝自由空气。狭隘的杂物间满溢空调冷气，但在这臂弯与墙壁构成的极近距离里，一团烈火由舌齿和脸颊蔓延至脑内，萌生的快感几欲融尽脑内的一切。这一切不该这样。仅存的理智在亚瑟的耳际嘶吼，然而圈紧眼前男人脖颈的双臂、索吻探出的舌尖，却将本欲和渴望展露一尽。

     

    高情绪的演唱会在半小时已前寻至尾声。阿尔弗雷德在众人的欢呼下，为星光之夜拉上帷幕。而他，作为普通的观众，亚瑟也本该随人流离开闷热的场馆，在萦绕耳际的摇滚乐声里踏上归程，如果气氛不错，说不定他会怀抱电灯柱放声高歌，就像唐*一样。然而现在，他们却躲在场馆一角的杂物间尽情释放兽欲，只因为在视线相遇的那一刻，他们就永远地沉醉在对方的双眸。

   

    *《雨中曲》主人公，经典的雨中舞蹈动作

   

    同性、身份的问题，随散落一地的衣衫抛在脑后。烧断的理智融成后庭溢出的蜜液，半小时前还在吉他弦上舞动的双手，此刻用力掐住所爱纤细腰肢的同时，粗暴地摩擦着亚瑟挺起的前端。混乱的鼻息甩向教授苍白的肌肤，甜蜜的呻吟挣脱紧咬的牙关，掺入快感的海潮里，灌满情欲深渊的两人双耳。

   

    该死，该死，该死！亚瑟一声声地在心里暗骂。为人师表，沉迷科学研究的他实在是太久没有触碰两性有关的蜜果，实在有生理需求，他都是用双手草草解决。可眼下，他竟经由别人之手，在欲海里沉浮纵享。快咬紧牙关，这么丢脸的声音怎么会出自自己。妈的！

     

    相较于绅士的深思挣扎，正在他身上承欢的世界巨星却显得游刃有余。炽热的双唇以吻咽下低吟，沿着怀中佳人的轮廓，肆意地点燃本能欲火。苍白的肌肤在热吻下泛起可爱的绯红，齿间轻咬脖颈，阿尔弗雷德感受亚瑟的每一次颤抖呻吟。细微，但可口至极。

     

    “你戴眼镜了。”甜腻的吻温柔地落在亚瑟的脸颊，长舌恶作剧似地舔了舔绅士鼻梁上挂着的眼镜镜框后，别有深意地轻咬对方已然红得滴血的耳垂。

     

    “嗯，我近视。”亚瑟的言语里，每一个音节都在颤抖，就像他攥紧对方贴身背心的双手。徒是极近的距离，这张帅气的脸便让亚瑟险些忘记呼吸的方式，而此刻拍在耳际的暧昧热浪，更是挑战在欲望面前不堪重负的心脏。

   

    “平常戴的是隐形？”

     

    “不，我近视不深，日常生活不会有影响……”

     

    “那你为什么要戴上。来到我的演唱会。”

     

     亚瑟真希望眼前的这一切只不过是自己低俗的幻想，至少这样自己总能有梦醒恢复原有生活的机会。颤抖双手，他企图将充满私欲的理由烂在心里，可由全身每一个感官送至的快感，还有对方双目里的真诚，却引他无力沉醉。

   

    他想索吻、喘息、渴求对方的一切。伸出手，指节轻擦对方硬质的金发。该死，自己竟是如此淫荡的家伙，充满私心，根本称不上是一个禁欲客观的学者。然而，亚瑟却没有停下缩短距离的脚尖。

     

    即便如此，你也会包容我，将你的温暖送给孤独寂寞的我吧。亚瑟吻了阿尔弗雷德，轻柔的一吻主动地在惊讶一瞬落在男孩的唇角。“大概是因为，我想更清楚地看见你。”就像那个午后那样，在阳光里独占你这个改变人生的不速之客。

     

    突然，施加在分身的力度骤然增加。由最脆弱敏感部分传来的痛感与快感，快速地传至全身。不争气的呻吟脱口而出。快感使亚瑟绷紧全身，可愈发酸疼的腰肢却无力地瘫倒在眼前男人的臂弯里。摆脱衣衫的蝴蝶骨用力地擦向身后粗糙的墙壁，可这点摩擦与疼痛根本无法分担这副身体里多余的快感与欲望。亚瑟就像是浅滩上的鱼，在快感波涛里挣扎的同时，欲求未满的燥热折磨他的索求本愿。

     

    多年未涉性事的教授岂能忍受这般粗暴的快感侵袭，溅在胸前与阿尔弗雷德黑色背心上的粘稠浊液宣告他的败落。输得一塌涂地，无论是欲望，还是爱情主导。双臂举起，亚瑟不知道该如何面对阿尔弗雷德。逊毕了，还那么容易泄了。羞红的脸庞上写满情色与尴尬。“抱歉……”亚瑟颤抖着嗓音，努力挤出符合年龄的成熟歉意。拜托，自己不再是青涩中学生了，没必要那么紧张恐惧。

     

    “有什么可抱歉？”

     

    “弄脏你的衣服，还把那么脏的东西弄得你满手都是。”

     

    “这个吗？”

     

    面对亚瑟的歉意，阿尔弗雷德却显得不以为意。熟悉的手掌用力地握住亚瑟这脸的双手手腕，深邃的蔚蓝紧锁朦胧水雾的暧昧碧绿。紧接着，阿尔弗雷德做出让亚瑟不敢设想的举动——他竟在亚瑟的注视下，用舌尖舔过指间的白浊。

     

    “等等，你在干什么！”顾不上什么羞愧形象，亚瑟直起身体，一把拽住阿尔弗雷德的手臂，不仅为对方着想，更主要的是，这副身上沾满自己浊液的色气模样真的太挑战心脏和脑袋了。

     

    “不要浪费。”可纤细教授的力量哪是身材健美的明星对手，反手把亚瑟按在杂物间的地面，阿尔弗雷德将他困在身下。“反正，这么甜。”褪下贴身的背心，阿尔弗雷德借此将亚瑟的双手绑起，一抹狡猾的微笑勾勒唇角。

     

    方才还与亚瑟的舌尖在唇齿争斗的长舌，缓缓地滑落亚瑟的前胸。发凉的白浊遇上炽烫的长舌，锋利的犬齿恶趣味地啃咬成熟的禁果。快感的高热融化了理智的无谓挣扎，被挑逗煽动的躯体正饥渴难耐。后穴的蜜液掺入阿尔弗雷德带茧的手指，淫靡的水声预示秘境的开敞。

     

    孤独的刺猬畏惧拥抱时划伤所爱，而在真爱与欲火面前，哪怕是疼痛也甘甜美好。

   

    被背心束缚的双手勉强抬起，圈住阿尔弗雷德的脖颈，将彼此的距离缩短至鼻尖相触。“上我。”亚瑟主动而语，哪怕身后只勉强咽下两根手指。

     

    “会很疼。”

   

    “没关系。”灵敏的小舌滑入阿尔弗雷德的唇齿，索取窒息式的激烈快感。“我爱你。”他笑了，而双手紧抱的人，却露出了快要哭出来的表情。

   

    扩宽后穴的手指被用力抽出，随之而至的空虚感蔓延全身。深索的热吻堵住了不满的喘息，几欲挽留的媚肉抵上炽烫的家伙。涨大的硬物要准亚瑟抬腰一瞬，毫无预备地骤然撞入。

   

    粗壮的肉/棒搅乱亚瑟的后庭，交融在下身的蜜液和白浊让这一切变得更加荒谬疯狂。撕裂痛感从接连处沿着脊髓传遍全身，亚瑟抿紧双唇，企图由此缓解快感的冲刷，然而，趁势吻上的唇却温柔地剥夺了这份权力。身体内的每一个细胞都不住为快感颤抖，同时也向对方叫嚣更多。

     

    阿尔弗雷德也没有好到哪去，深陷肉欲的他也没有选择的余力。他顾不上温柔与怜爱，粗暴的力量强硬地在纤细的腰肢上落下一道道夺目红痕。他的下体疯狂地四处开拓，用剧烈的速度和频率，搅碎亚瑟所剩的理智挣扎。激烈的热吻撬开按捺呻吟声的双唇，淫靡的声音在狭小的杂物间里回荡。

     

    突然，变调的呻吟骤然尖锐，情欲的绯红在亚瑟的脸庞上泛起点缀。这是阿尔弗雷德第一次与男人交缠，但他很快就明白，自己的无意之举收获了何等美妙的玩物。冲着那亚瑟体内掩藏的敏感点，他奋力挺入。突然绞紧的秘穴将兴奋快感迅速地扩散至彼此之间，折断了亚瑟挣扎沉浮的最后一根稻草，也将阿尔弗雷德引入欲海的深渊。

     

    双手掐捏手亚瑟的臀瓣，将纤细的双腿扯开。未经人事的蜜处敞开在他的眼前，配上绯红害羞的脸庞，这一切变得愈发可口美味。闯入其中的恶徒强硬地撕裂亚瑟的身体，来自所爱甜蜜的吻却温柔地拭去他眼角的泪水。快速地抽插挑战着两人最后的坚持，近乎同时，冰凉的浊液溅落炽烫的肠道，温差传来的快感令亚瑟不禁颤抖，而缴械投降后的舒爽满意使阿尔弗雷德不由沉醉其中。

   

    快感冲昏了两人的拘谨和担忧，但也使朦胧的情感思绪在这一刻变得分外清晰。“我爱你。”温柔地舔抵祖母绿双眸下泛起的泪花，阿尔弗雷德用心吐出这句模拟数十遍的爱语。

   

    这不仅的表白，更是许诺，由现在至看不见的未来。

   

   

11

   

    醒过来时，亚瑟正披着所爱的衬衫。结实的手臂正为半梦半醒的教授先生依靠，著名巨星正打量着从怀中猫咪包里甩出的卡片。

     

    “我真没想到，你居然是我的粉丝，后援会的AK先生。”

     

    “这不过是我在会场里捡到的胸牌！”一把从阿尔弗雷德的手中夺过卡片，亚瑟厉声反驳。

     

    “那你怎么不交给场馆内的工作人员。”

   

    “还不是多亏了连妆都没有卸、直接出现在面前掳走我的某位著名明星。”借机嘲讽，亚瑟很满意这次的清晨提神机会。几道晨曦微光从杂物间顶上的窗户散落，为屋内的二人提供时间的概念。“该死，现在几点，我得赶去上课。”忽视黑色背心上滴落的暧昧白痕，亚瑟急忙从散落一地的衣服里翻出手机。

     

    “今天可是周日。”从背后环抱而来，阿尔弗雷德的语调里充斥占据上风的狡猾。“真没想到你那么爱我，居然连手机壁纸都是英雄我的照片。”

     

    “这、这不过是同事的玩笑。”

   

    “好家伙，请问有哪位‘同事’能解开谨慎的柯克兰教授手机屏幕，并顺便恶作剧一下呢？”满意地收获怀中人躁红慌乱的可爱表情，阿尔弗雷德唇角的笑意更浓。“而且，我记得在昨天演出时，你在台下可是能跟上不少歌词。”

     

    “你这混蛋。”知晓挣扎的无用后，亚瑟用力地凭肘击撞向得意不已的美国男孩，由此至少在阵势上掰回一局。“这还不是多亏了某人连续几个月的自恋式安利。”

     

    好家伙。吃疼地捂住腹部，阿尔弗雷德不禁咬牙抱怨。真不愧是一根硬骨头，明明什么都干上了嘴还是那么硬，老老实实承认自己是粉丝不就行了吗。“我说，作为粉丝，与偶像做了有什么感受。”

     

    “兴奋、紧张、激动，想想也知道你这家伙就想听到这样的答复吧。”背对阿尔弗雷德，亚瑟勉强穿上昨夜的衣服。真希望那家伙有点分寸，在腰上别留下太多的淤伤，不然一会系皮带可有够好受。“说实话，有点幻想破灭。天知道看起来游刃有余的明星阿尔弗，竟然在床上粗暴野蛮地像没经验的中学生。”感谢上帝，这酸痛感大概能让自己好几天直不起腰。

     

    “或许吧。”迎上亚瑟的恶言，阿尔弗雷德却没有显得多么受伤。从背后伸手环抱所爱，深金色的碎发就像是打洒在亚瑟肩上的和光，温暖入心。“面对真爱，我确实是第一次。”

     

    该死。这男人到底该说是认真诚恳，还是别具心机——“喂小鬼，你这样可完全不行。”——笨拙乱来，但是又总能温柔地陪伴身边——“没有点经验和技术，谁都可能直接跑了。”——所以说——“下一次，你一定要有所进步，我可不喜欢不开窍的学生。”

   

    “我没有听错吧，‘下一次’？”

     

    “不，你听错了。”

   

    “得了吧亲爱的，”胡乱地套上衣衫，阿尔弗雷德追上快步离开的英国绅士。“你的表白我到现在都还记得。于是说尊敬的柯克兰教授，你愿意手把手地辅导你所痴迷的明星吗。”

     

    “……进来走门别再破窗而入。”

     

    迎着清晨的暖阳，浅金色的发丝似缕缕阳光编织倾覆。驻足回眸，祖母绿的眼睛在暖阳下朦胧美丽。晴空依旧，幽木静待，而不同的是，此刻的他们不再孤独一人，握紧的双手里，对方的温度陪伴身旁。

   

    “当然。”一把将亚瑟揽入怀中，阿尔弗雷德温柔地吻过他的脸颊。

   

   

11

   

    他们是世上众多孤独行者中的一员，愚蠢地死守安稳舒适的狭隘一方，然而殊不知，命运已将照亮世界的暖阳散落世界的一角。

   

    而现在，自己正捉住这道亮光。

     

   

End.


End file.
